People have used dolls, mannequins, and other human-like toys or figures for centuries. Many users enjoy the act of decorating mannequins and dolls and further enjoy displaying the completed project. One application for decorating mannequins is to decorate them for holidays or occasions. Typical mannequins include facial features such as eyes, ears, nose, and mouth that are molded with the body of the mannequin. Users of such mannequins are unable to customize the facial features, limiting their application to singular uses. It is therefore desirable to provide a mannequin form having facial features that may be customized by a user.
Mannequins are often used for holiday craft projects and decorations. In particular, Halloween is a popular holiday for decorating and displaying mannequin decorations. One method of decorating mannequins for Halloween is to decorate a hollowed-out pumpkin to resemble a human face and then illuminating the hollow interior of the pumpkin via a candle. Decorating pumpkins in this manner can be messy and time consuming. Further, using a candle to light the interior of a hollowed pumpkin is a fire hazard, particularly when the decorated pumpkin is displayed indoors. Therefore, there is need for a mannequin having a hollow interior that may be decorated and safely lit from the interior thereof in order to provide a safe decorating project and display for users.
Devices exist in the prior art relating to customizable mannequins. However, these mannequins are often only customizable by applying makeup or other materials. Further, these prior art devices lack the ability to add or remove facial features based on personal preference. It is therefore desirable to provide a highly customizable mannequin form that includes accessory apertures for various facial features that may be used to achieve a desired appearance.